Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents are prescribed to patients at a rate of approximately 70 to 100 million prescriptions a year. Approximately 30+ billion dollars are spent each year for the purchase of anti-inflammatory agents, and researchers are continually searching for new and better anti-inflammatory compositions. A significant percentage of human disease is considered to be “inflammatory disease” or is considered to have a significant inflammatory component as part of the causation or progression of the disease. Inflammatory diseases may affect any organ system, and although they may be more prevalent in older individuals, particular races, or may be more common in one gender, they can affect anyone. These diseases include neurodegenerative disorders, asthma, hepatitis, acute respiratory disorder (ARD), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), hepatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, nephritis, glomerulonephritis, ischemia/reperfusion injury, septic shock, and sarcoidosis, just to name a few. The numbers of individuals who are affected by these diseases are significant. For example, approximately 15% of the population of the United States suffers from rheumatic disorders.
As with other pharmaceutical approaches to disease, medicinal side effects are always a concern. Some agents have shown great promise as anti-inflammatory agents, but their side effects have made them either unacceptable for human or animal administration or the side effects have resulted in their use in only the most necessary of circumstances, where those effects are outweighed by the significant need to improve the comfort of the patient.
New anti-inflammatory compositions are needed to meet the needs of millions of patients.